Rif Hutton
| birth_place = San Antonio, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = | website = }} Rif Hutton (born November 28, 1962) is an American actor. He is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Dr. Ron Welch in the comedy-drama series Doogie Howser, M.D., appearing in that series from 1990 up to its conclusion in 1993. From 1997 to 2001, he appeared in a recurring role as Lt. Cmdr. Alan Mattoni on the series JAG. Hutton is also notable for playing Russ Beeler, a fictional owner of a KFC establishment, appearing in a number of KFC commercials in the early to mid 1990s. Life and career Hutton was born in San Antonio, Texas, and was raised in East Orange, New Jersey. He moved to Los Angeles in the mid-1970s to pursue an acting career. He went to many auditions in his early years, but soon found himself broke and homeless, getting assistance from friends. Hutton went on to guest star in a number of notable television series including The Jeffersons, Night Court, L.A. Law, Married... with Children, Hunter, Wings, Murphy Brown, The Larry Sanders Show, Getting By, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Family Matters, and Cold Case among others. Hutton also appeared in stage productions in the Los Angeles area as well as working as a voice actor. Personal life Hutton has been married twice. His first marriage was to a woman named Pat, an actress and stand-up comedian. His second was to actress Bridget Hoffman in 2001. It is also reported in 2000 that he was engaged to actress Telma Hopkins. In 1993–94, Hutton had played Hopkins' love interest in a few episodes of her sitcom Getting By. Filmography Film * Astro Boy - Metro City Sergeant (voice) * Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter - Jess * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest - Arnold * Gas - Brad * Going Under - Dr. Friendly * Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - High Official #2 (voice) * L.A. Heat - Det. Royster * Moving - Reporter * My Apocalypse - Housing Inspector * Osmosis Jones - Thrax's minion (voice) * ParaNorman - Blithe Hollow Townperson (voice) * Restraining Order - Sidney Evans * Stand and Deliver - Pearson * Star Trek Generations - Klingon Guard * Stick It - Drill Sergeant * The Borrower - Newscaster *''The Princess and the Frog'' - Dr. Facilier (voice) * The Thirteenth Floor - Joe * Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly - Crewman #1 (voice) * Wanted: Dead or Alive - Agent * Wavelength - Air Force officer * You Talkin' to Me? - Black Man Television * 227 - Man #1 * A Different World - Security #2 * Criminal Minds - Warden Bryan Nabb * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Vernon Porter * Doogie Howser, M.D. - Dr. Ron Welch * Family Matters - Reverend Fuller * Home Improvement - Man at Arena * House - Morris * Married, with Children - Bailiff * Seinfeld - Salesman * Sister, Sister - PTA President * Thats So Raven - Reverend Mattson * The Jamie Foxx Show - Vray Beaujay * The Jeffersons - Roulette Spinner * The Wayans Bros. - Ted Winters and Agent Doug Steckler * Webster - Bob * Wings - T.V. Anchorman Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Texas Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Actors from East Orange, New Jersey Category:Male actors from San Antonio